Ecthelion of the Fountain
Ecthelion of the Fountain was a mighty lord of Gondolin. He was head of the House of the Fountain, and was one of Turgon's most valuable captains. In about FA 325, he along with Glorfindel and Egalmoth accompanied the Lady Aredhel on a journey to seek out her friends and family. Being denied entrance to Doriath, they had no choice but to take a dangerous path through Ered Gorgoroth and near Nan Dungortheb they lost their way. After barely escaping alive, they eventually returned to Gondolin but without Aredhel. During the Nirnaeth Arnoediad, he and Glorfindel of the Golden Flower guarded the host of Gondolin's flank while they retreated into the mountains. In his city's Fall, he confronted Gothmog, the Lord of Balrogs, and the two fought a duel that resulted in both of their deaths. Therefore he accomplished a deed which even Fëanor, the greatest and the most wrathful of the elves, could not. History Aredhel's Escort Two hundred years after Gondolin was wrought, Ecthelion, Glorfindel and Egalmoth, along with the White Lady of the Ñoldor left the Hidden City due to Aredhel's yearning for the freedom she once had in Valinor. Their orders were to lead her towards Hithlum, where she would meet her elder brother Fingon. When coming upon the Ford of Brithiach, Aredhel ordered them to turn South, for she desired to see the Sons of Fëanor. Thus Ecthelion and his companions sought admittance to Doriath, but the wardens refused them entrance inside the Girdle of Melian. Having no other choice, they took the dangerous road between the haunted valleys of Ered Gorgoroth. Near Nan Dungortheb, the Valley of Dreadful Death, the riders were caught in a mesh of shadows and they were lost from Aredhel. In vain they sought her afterwards, but the fell offsprings of Ungoliant that dwelt in that place pursued them. Barely escaping alive, the three lords returned to Gondolin without the princess, where they were received in sorrow. Lord of Gondolin In the year FA 472 Ecthelion fought alongside Turgon in the battle Nirnaeth Arnoediad, leading a wing of Gondolin's forces. Upon the defeat of the Ñoldor, he defended a flank as Turgon retreated. Surviving the disastrous battle, Ecthelion returned towards the Hidden City where he next appeared as Warden of the Great Gate in the unfinished tale Of Tuor and his Coming to Gondolin. Twenty-three years after Nirnaeth Arnoediad, Tuor and Voronwë of Gondolin traveled towards the Hidden City. After being led by Elemmakil through the Seven Gates, Ecthelion appeared before them. In a short description he is portrayed as great and lordly, all clad in silver and having a bright glance. Upon his helm there was a spike with a diamond point which shimmered as "a thousand studs of crystal". At first denying passage for Tuor, he allows it after the later makes a reference towards Ulmo, by saying that the Lord of the Fountains will not oppose the Lord of the Waters. The House of the Fountain was one of the Twelve Houses of the Gondolindrim whose leader was Ecthelion. Its people found delight in diamonds and the silver of their arrays was most beautiful to the sight. In the Fall of Gondolin, Ecthelion led them into battle accompanied by the music of their flutes and great were the damages caused to the enemy by their long, bright swords. Warcry of the Eldar In the battle over Gondolin, Ecthelion and his forces made their entrance from the South part of the city, after previously being held in reserve. So terrible was his voice when commanding the drawing of the swords and the killings which followed, that his name became a terror among the enemy and a Warcry to the Eldar. Valiantly fighting side by side with Tuor and his House of the Wing, they drove away the orcs until almost the Gate was regained. As Dragons reinforced Morgoth's army, Ecthelion killed three Balrogs and his sword did "hurt to their fire". Outnumbered, they had to retreat. When doing so, Ecthelion's left arm was wounded and his shield fell to earth. Tuor carried him away as they joined the remaining leaders in the Square of the King. In that place the great Fountain of the King stood and Ecthelion regained his strength by drinking from it. As seven dragons lead the enemy's forces towards the Square, the remaining army of Gondolin began retreat. All but Ecthelion, who remained near the fountain in a stand which was remembered as the most valiant "in all the songs or in any tale". It was there that he faced Gothmog, Lord of Balrogs. Slayer of Gothmog Tuor tried to stand in the way of Gothmog, but he was thrown aside. Then Ecthelion, fairest of the Noldor, but whose face now had the pallor of grey steel, dueled him. Losing his sword due to a wound received he was unable to protect himself. Just as Gothmog was about to deliver the finishing blow, Ecthelion jumped and wrapped his legs around the demon, driving the spike of his helmet into Gothmog's body. This caused Gothmog to lose his balance, and he, along with Ecthelion, fell into the Fountain of the King. Gothmog's fire was thus quenched, but Ecthelion also drowned with him and found his death in cool waters, whose Lord he was. Later, a young Eärendil asked about him, saying that he wished Ecthelion were there, "to play to me on his flaute, or make me willow whistles! Perchance has he gone on ahead?" After he was informed of Ecthelion's death he "wept bitterly" and said that he cared no more to see the streets of Gondolin. Other versions of his history Perhaps the earliest J.R.R. Tolkien writing, The Fall of Gondolin was written during a leave of absence from the World War I, in the year 1916. It is in that story, published posthumously by Christopher Tolkien in the volume The Book of Lost Tales Part 2 that Ecthelion first appears. Thus he is one of the first characters Tolkien ever created. However, from a chronological point of view, the first account of his presence is the chapter Of Maeglin from The Silmarillion. The events described here took place more than one hundred and fifty years before those of Gondolin's fall. Along with Glorfindel of Gondolin and Egalmoth, he was assigned by Turgon as Aredhel's escort on her ill-fated journey. Though no name is mentioned, only that "Turgon appointed three lords of his household", an explanatory note in the volume The War of the Jewels, chapter called Maeglin, sheds light on the escorts' identities. Etymology There are three different sources that offer a translation of Ecthelion and they all differ substantially. In The Book of Lost Tales Part 2, Appendix, it is said that the name derives from the Quenya ehtelë, "issue of water, spring", a reference to his title as Lord for the House of the Fountain. In the etymologies, volume The Lost Road and Other Writings, his name is composed from ehtë, "spear" and thela, "point" (of spear). Put together they would translate as "Spear-point" or "Spear-head". In The War of the Jewels, which seems to be the last matter J.R.R. Tolkien wrote on it, it is derived from aeg, "sharp", and thel, "intent, resolve". This would translate "one of sharp resolve". Gallery Image:Echthelion govar.jpg|Echthelion of the Fountain Image:Ectheliongothmog.jpg|Echthelion faces Gothmog External link *Ecthelion at Tolkien Gateway Category:High Elves Category:Noldor